<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by foroikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423766">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foroikawa/pseuds/foroikawa'>foroikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foroikawa/pseuds/foroikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different though, good different. Sakusa woke up to Atsumu making breakfast in their kitchen, setting the table in their dining room, using their plates and utensils. In Sakusa’s old jersey, which was dangerously short, Sakusa whispered, “Morning ‘Tsumu”. Atsumu turned around and smiled sweetly at him and walked over to hug him. Sakusa kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist, “You’re mine” he whispered into his lover’s neck. </p><p>Atsumu blushed, “Always and Forever Omi” then Sakusa smacked his ass and Atsumu pouted. “Omi...” he whined but they both knew he secretly liked it (it wasn’t much of a secret). </p><p> </p><p>or Sakusa and Atsumu's relationship blossoms over the years as they have all of their firsts and lasts together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa ran his fingers slowly through Atsumu’s hair, this would be their last Valentine’s Day together as boyfriends hopefully. He couldn’t help but feel so grateful that Atsumu was his yet it didn’t stop him from wanting to know more about him. They had been dating for almost five years but he couldn’t help but wish it had been longer. On their last valentines Atsumu had gotten sick and refused to meet Sakusa, he appreciated the gesture but Atsumu didn’t realize all of the exceptions that he made for Atsumu. He would have happily played doctor and helped Atsumu get better (and he would like it very much) but Atsumu was always a caring person. </p><p>Sure, it took them a long time to get to the place where they are now but it was all worth it. He was proud to say that Atsumu was all of his firsts and will be his last - because no one could ever make him feel that Atsumu did. </p><p>They first met in their second year of high school - they were at the all japan training camp. He would have never admitted it back then but for a random reason, he felt a strong attraction to Atsumu. He didn’t accept people into his life easily but everything with him came naturally with him. Despite Atsumu’s cocky demeanor, he was a really good listener and he listened to a lot of Sakusa’s problems. Around that time he knew that he liked Atsumu platonically because he was simply a good person.</p><p>Komori teased him about it spending so much time together for ages but he couldn’t find it to care when Atsumu looked at him with gold in his eyes. They spent every day of training camp together when they could, they exchanged numbers and promised to stay in contact. </p><p> </p><p>On the last day of camp, Atsumu was missing his brother. Despite them constantly bickering and fighting, they spend all their time together. Atsumu wasn’t in the mood for the whole day so when Sakusa saw him standing on a balcony late at night alone he knew he had to say something. They sat in silence with Atsumu’s head on Sakusa’s shoulder, looking at the stars until Atsumu randomly said, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Of course, Sakusa was a blushing mess, he hadn’t done any of that before - he hadn’t wanted to. However, when Atsumu finally faced him face to face and he shined brighter than any of the stars in the sky. He found himself nodding. He didn’t have any idea of how to do it but Atsumu took the lead because Atsumu seemed to always know what to do. It was terrible, but it was perfect at the same time. When they pulled away Atsumu had stars in his eyes; gave him the brightest smile and whispered: “You better say in contact, Omi”.</p><p> After they parted ways, they texted constantly and till this day he still remembers their first facetime call. Not only was it a mess but it was extremely chaotic - Osamu was in the room and he started teasing Atsumu about Sakusa. However when Atsumu shouted “I hate you”, Sakusa just found himself laughing and Atsumu turned to the phone, shocked. How could one person be so ethereal? Atsumu wasn’t even mad when Sakusa said: “Why did you miss him constantly during training camp then?”</p><p>They spoke for hours and of course, then Osamu wanted to befriend Sakusa because they shared all of their friends and he couldn’t have an exception. Sakusa and Osamu teamed up to bully Atsumu - Atsumu pretended to be upset but instead, he was just happy that his brother and Omi got along.</p><p>They didn’t have any more firsts for years, they did have many more facetime calls, meet-ups, and kisses but they all didn’t match Sakusa’s surprise. Atsumu got signed to MSBY right out of high school and Sakusa was very happy for him, and after his college degree, he found himself reaching out there to apply. </p><p>When Atsumu turned up to tryouts and Sakusa was just waiting in the lobby, he started crying. They hadn’t met up in years and he missed him, and maybe he also missed his sarcasm which was always directed towards Atsumu. They hugged and then Atsumu decided he was mad at Sakusa so that whole day people thought that they didn’t get along. Atsumu was dramatic but that was one of the things Sakusa liked about him.</p><p>When they were living at MSBY dorms, they couldn’t help but fall into the same routine as they did at training camp years ago. When Sakusa asked Atsumu on a date, Atsumu was surprised. Osamu got an ear full and a half on the phone about it, Atsumu was so excited but nervous at the same time. Sure they had kissed and stuff but they hadn’t been on a date? </p><p>The date went well, but of course, it did, as soon as they met up all of the nerves left the atmosphere and they just had fun. Until the car park at MSBY when Sakura calmly said: “Wanna start dating? everyone thinks were are already”. Yeah, Atsumu died in the passenger seat but of course, Sakusa would do it calmly and not make a big deal about it. </p><p>Atsumu said no. Sakusa looked at him and laughed, and Atsumu turned his head and joked, “I’m worth more than a car confession, at least put your back into it”. So Sakusa ran to the shop and brought flowers and chocolate, knocked on Atsumu’s dorm room. Atsumu was apologizing for the comment and explaining he was joking and he did want to date when Sakusa pushed the flowers into his arms. Atsumu physically relaxed and hugged Sakusa. </p><p>“Date me bitch” Sakusa mumbled, and now it was Atsumu’s turn to laugh. “Yes. Yes, hundred times yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Their first time was like any first time. It was uncoordinated and messy but it was good. Like really good, so good that Sakusa was almost annoyed they waited so long. It was messy and Sakusa would have felt gross and never done it again but when he saw Atsumu breaking down until his touch, Atsumu being extremely sensitive until his touch, groaning out because of his touch. He couldn’t find it in his heart to care.</p><p> </p><p>They moved out of MSBY dorms three years after they started dating, they weren’t worried that they were gonna break up even though they had their fights as every couple does. Whether it was something small like, what to watch on tv, or something bigger like, what the other had said to them. They both know that no matter how difficult it is to get through that argument, being without each other is ten times worse. </p><p>Moving out was a stepping point in their relationship which they took because they wanted to be together more or maybe it was being they were sick of being teased in the changing room because Atsumu was too loud. They were pretty much living in Sakusa’s dorm anyways, and Atsumu only went into his dorm to shower and change. </p><p>It was different though, good different. Sakusa woke up to Atsumu making breakfast in their kitchen, setting the table in their dining room, using their plates and utensils. In Sakusa’s old jersey, which was dangerously short, Sakusa whispered, “Morning ‘Tsumu”. Atsumu turned around and smiled sweetly at him and walked over to hug him. Sakusa kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist, “You’re mine” he whispered into his lover’s neck. </p><p>Atsumu blushed, “Always and Forever Omi” then Sakusa smacked his ass and Atsumu pouted. “Omi...” he whined but they both knew he secretly liked it (it wasn’t much of a secret). </p><p> </p><p>Now lying in their bed, on valentine’s day, Sakusa couldn’t help but feel like he was living in a fairytale. The ring that lay in his jacket pocket was very present in his mind but he knew that he wanted to stay with Atsumu forever and never let go. He didn’t want anyone else to see Atsumu the way he did. He might have not been able to be all of his firsts but he will be all of his lasts. </p><p>He’ll stay by his side until he doesn’t want him there anymore but they both knew that hell would freeze over before either of them didn’t want the other next to them. Sakusa leaned over and kissed his soulmate’s forehead. </p><p>He truly loves him and he will Always and Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I am so excited to participate in SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021, This was for Day1: Domestic + First Times.  I wrote this after seeing art and I was literally crying in SakuAtsu.</p><p>Leave a comment to tell me if you liked the fic and kudos are appreciated!<br/>yeah, that's it :)</p><p>twt: fyakaashi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>